Like a Father
by ComatosRoses
Summary: The Hero of Time isn't as dead as the Deku Tree thought he was. Oneshot, Wind Waker.


Just a quick one-shot to get the idea out of my head. See, I was just playing Wind Waker for old time's sake, and when I was talking to the Deku Tree I got this sudden rush of inspiration… So yeah. I kinda had to write it down.

**Disclaimer: **Despite various attempts, all of which ended in failure, I still don't own LoZ. Bah.

* * *

He wasn't _exactly_ sure _why_ he came to the Forest Haven, even after a few moments of contemplating before entering. Sure, Oakin had told him that the Forest Water would be able to save the trees that he and his fellow Koroks had planted, but going across nearly the entire Great Sea when he should have been collecting the Triforce shards seemed a little out of the question, especially after he had fully restored the power to repel evil to the Master Sword and needed to fight Ganon once more.

Groaning in annoyance, Link ambled up through the entrance. The King of Red Lions was adamant on continuing with his Triforce-hunt, and any kind of detour would more than likely be ludicrous to ask. The King of Reds Lions could get surprisingly scary when ignored…

And Link _really_ wanted to help out his Korok friends. After time, they became almost like family to him, well, Makar and Hollo did, anyway. That was reason enough to help the little forest-dwellers out, no matter how quickly he needed to restore the Triforce.

Splashing through the clear forest water, the Hero of Winds took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scents of pine, birch, oak, and various other trees he could not identify, overwhelmed by the multiple life-colors above him. It was puzzling, to a point, how the Forest Haven could smell like so many different vegetation and yet still have a scent all its own, and could have so many shades of green yet be a color all its own as well. It could make even the most renowned botanist's head spin, though he or she would never get the chance.

His seafoam eyes scanning the thick foliage above, the boy subconsciously noted how high the trees seemed to go, as if they never stopped searching for sunlight. _A true monument to survival if I've ever saw one_, Link thought absentmindedly has he lifted himself over the miniature waterfall that blocked his path.

Link could have easily filled his empty bottle with water and be on his less-than merry way, but instead the blonde boy decided to talk to the old Deku Tree. The forest spirit must get _awful_ lonely, he determined. After all, for the majority of the year the Deku Tree only had Makar and Hollo for conversation, and what with Makar choosing to play his leaf cello in privacy and Hollo who spent most of his time locked up in his study, it could get very lonely. A little company might lift the old tree's spirits a little.

As he ran through the grass, fireflies and faerie-like creatures scattering, Link looked up at the aged tree in awe and admiration. The spirit was a testament to time itself, who could say just how long he had lived? He could have been as old as the legend of the Hero of Time _himself_ for all anyone knew.

Jumping onto the gigantic lily pad that was attached to one of the spirit's roots, Link felt himself lifted up to the tree's level. Ignoring the change in elevation, the young hero stared into the Deku Tree's old face, a strange sense of reminiscence flickered through him, but only for a second. It left as soon as it came.

"How are things in the world, Link?" The Forest Spirit's voice rumbled, deep and thick as the woods that surrounded him. "As you can see, I am slowly growing older and feebler. It seems only my wisdom is full of vigor lately. But that is just the way of life, child, and not cause for sadness."

Nodding his head in accord, Link remembered how many times Sturgeon would say that, only… different. When Sturgeon would say things like the Deku Tree, Link would note them and then forget moments later. But when the Deku Tree talked… he took the words to heart, and sometimes he felt as though if he ever knew his father, he was _almost_ sure that's how he would hear them.

"If there is anything you wish to know, just ask! I will aid you as I may." The spirit stated dutifully, as though he knew it was all he could do for the hero. Link was about to shake his head no, but stopped in the action of doing so.

"Actually, there is something…" He said, scratching the back of his head.

Raising an eyebrow in a mix of perplexity and gratification, the Deku Tree almost seemed satisfied with his answer. "What do you wish to learn about?"

There was a tough question. What did Link want to learn a bout? There was probably so much that the old tree could teach him, but so little time. He couldn't back out of the question, not after seeing how happy it made the spirit to have a discussion.

"Umm…" Link hesitated, going with the first thing that came to mind. "The island Koroks. Where did they go?"

The elderly tree's face softened. "Are you concerned about the little Koroks who left the safety of our Forest Haven?" When Link nodded, the deity continued. "It is indeed true that there are many islands on the Great Sea that have grown dark and dangerous. Who knows what perils might away my children?"

The young Wind Waker winced. _He_ knew.

"I shall mark the places that my Korok children have journeyed to on your Sea Chart, Link." Just how _did_ every body know about his Sea Chart, anyway? It confused the boy to no end. "Could you be so kind as to check on them for me as you proceed with your quest?"

Link nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing!" He exclaimed earnestly, beaming with enthusiasm at the chance to see his Korok friends again.

Smiling contently, the Deku Tree settled down a little bit. "I entrust their care to you..."

"Don't worry! I'll watch out for them!" Link smiled, pleased to make his forest lodging friend cheerful.

The old Forest Spirit gazed down on the young hero, feeling a sensation that could be close to parental affection. In truth he had only known the boy for a short while, but it felt much longer to him. Still, that option had been negated, seeing as how the boy knew naught of the ancient tongue… And yet, the old being could not bring himself to completely rule out that theory, whether out of insight or wishful thinking he was not sure.

There was a moment of silence, as seconds stretched into _minute_ after _minute_, though it might as well have been hours. Link awkwardly shuffled his feet, thinking of something else he could talk about. Almost instantaneously, remembering why he had came there in the first place, the boy's head perked up.

"Er… There's something else."

"What is it you wish to know?" The tree inquired, with the same mix of curiosity and indulgence as before.

"The Forest Water," Link replied, "Oakin told me to see you about it…"

"The Forest Water?" The old tree repeated. "So, you have learned the secret of our Forest Haven?"

"Kinda…" Link replied uncertainly.

The guardian explained, "The Forest Water is a mystical and powerful draught that fills the trees with life and vitality." Gesturing to the vegetation around them, he continued, "With such water, it would even be possible to return life to a battered, withered tree."

"That explains why the Koroks need the water…" Link whispered to himself. If the mystic liquid could give verve to an old tree, it would be able to do wonders with tree saplings…

"And yet…" the spirit sighed, "the Forest Water is quickly spoiled by the air outside the Forest Haven."

Link knew what that meant. Either he helped _all_ the trees within the time limit, or they were _all_ going to stay emaciated.

"Once it leaves the borders of these woods," he carried on, "it will lose its potency after just 20 minutes and become no different than ordinary water."

The Wind Waker gulped. The King of Red Lions would _never_ let him hear the end of this.

Heaving a sigh, the Deku Tree face became a little more tranquil. "I suppose it is thanks to such water that this gnarled, old tree has been able to live for so many long years."

Link's elf ears perked up an inch or so. "Does that mean you'll still be alive for a long time?"

The tree smiled wistfully, looking down at the boy. "No, I doubt that."

"What?" Link practically yelled. "You can't die, Deku Tree!" _You can't die!_

"Why does my death concern you so, Link?" The Deku Tree sighed again. "Death is a nature part of life, and will happen to all of us."

"But…" Link started, but left off. Death was unavoidable, it was true. So why did he care so much for the old tree? It was not as though he had known him long, yet…

"But what, little one?" The spirit's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"It's just…" The boy began again, not sure exactly what he was feeling. "It's just when I see you, Deku Tree, and when I talk to you…" Link looked down, not wanted to meet the tree's gaze. "I feel like I've met somewhere before… And I just can't shake that feeling…"

"I do not understand, child." The Deku Tree said softly.

"I don't either!" Link chocked out, collapsing to his knees. "It's just… There's a _part_ of me…" He didn't know how to put it into words. Besides, how could he tell him? Yeah, come right out and tell him, '_Deku Tree, I think I'm the Hero of Time reborn and that's why I don't want you to die._' Right.

"There's a part of me…" He slightly whispered, loud enough for the guardian to hear, "There's a part of me that knows you, and I can't explain it…"

The lily pad lifted up a little, bringing Link closer to the Forest Spirit. "Take your time, child. There's no need to rush what you're saying." The tree stated calmly.

Link looked up to the old tree, releasing what he felt _might_ have been what he would have felt for _his_ father, _if_ he ever had a father. But how could he put that into words?

"When I see you… I feel like I should know where I know you… Or…when…" Link left off again, uncomfortable with talking so much. Normally he liked to stay mute. "It's like… I don't want you to die, Deku Tree…"

"It's the course of life, child. In order for there to be death, there must be life, and in order for life there must be death." The old spirit sighed heavily.

"Maybe…" Link said silently, "Maybe it's because… I know that I'm Link, here, now, but I can't help but feel like I was someone _else_… A long time ago. And that someone else knew you… And to that someone else… you were like a…father."

Getting back up to his feet, Link felt like an invisible force was removed from his stomach. "Does that make sense?"

For the first time in many years, the Deku Tree didn't' know what to say. Left speechless by the boy's few, albeit ill-chosen, words, the old spirit contemplated for a moment. Smiling warmly, the old guardian looked down to the boy, nodding his head.

Link gave the tree a small grin, his seafoam eyes turned cerulean for a second. It did not go unnoticed by the tree. "Thanks, Deku Tree." Shifting his weight, the green-clad swordsman continued, 'Well, I better be going. See you soon!"

The Great Deku Tree gently lowered his root, and as Link scurried off, the ancient guardian watched the boy as he filled a bottle with the Forest Water, almost fondly. When the Wind Waker had left and the woods became quiet again, the immense spirit looked up to the sky, remembering a time long gone by, and a boy he had long since thought dead.

"Of course it makes sense, Hero of Time… Of course it does."

-Fin.


End file.
